The Editors
' The Editors '''is the series premiere of Duffy Danger's fanfiction, Glee: Vocal Explosion. Its air date is unknown. It will set to be the premiere of the Core Five: Dia Grace , Tristan Parques , Christian Hawk , Abbey Cook and Harvie Wilson. And the school's paper staff, The Editors. Plot Mr. Shue and Holly Holiday team up to bring back the New Directions with an explosion. When the new student, Dia Grace, finds herself in the graces of the school paper staff she becomes confused. Christian Hawk and the bullies give Dia a not so warm welcome. Abbey Cook finds herself on the verge of having her secret she longs to keep hidden outed. Songs *'Bad Religion' by ''Frank Ocean. ''Sung by Christian Hawk . *'Anna Sun' by ''Walk the Moon. Sung by Tristan Parques . *'Beautiful Eyes' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Abbey Cook . *'Californication' by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Sung by Harvie Wilson. *'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse. Sung by Dia Grace . Covers BeautifulEyes.PNG AnnaSun.PNG BadReligion.PNG SupermassiveBlackHole.png Californication.png Author's Note Ok ok this is a short episode. At some places it rushed but I hope you like it. Episode 1: "The Editors" Mr. Shue sat in his office watching the students walking by. Its a new year! Maybe things will look up. '' He jumps when red and green slushies hit the window. ''Nope. I was wrong. This is gonna be a long year. Mr. Shue is snapped out of his thoughts when a skinny blonde woman knocks on his door. “HOLLY!” “Hey sexy,” Holly Holiday says with a smile. Holly took a seat in front of Mr. Shue. “I was hoping that this year was going to be different,” Mr. Shue says sadly. Holly sits back in her character thinking of something. “I have an idea. You ready for an explosion!” Holly smiled at Mr. Shue. --------------------------------------------- All the students were being herded into the gym for the beginning of the year assembly. Dia Grace slowly enters the gym when some blonde in a cheerleading uniform bumps into her. This is gonna be fun. Stuck in a gym with a lot of others. This doesn’t help with my claustrophobia. It’s been two years since I’ve been at McKinley. Certain events made me transfer to Schilling School for Gifted Children. Then my mother pulled me out because her and my father were going through a divorce so she couldn’t afford the tuition. Dia sat as far away from the crowd as possible as Mr. Figgins began his speech. Dia looks around at all the students. She spots the same blonde that had bumped into her. Man this guy goes on forever. I really hope I don’t see her. '' Dia stays in her thoughts as Mr. Figgins dragged on. The students are finally released letting Dia to head to her locker before her next class. ----------------------------------------- Abbey Cook finds herself walking down the hallway and the students parted like the red sea. '' Being head Cheerio gives me power over them all. Granted unlike the other girls on the squad I can’t stand to bully anyone. It’s just not me. I have a secret that I don’t wait getting out. So I have to cover it up with that tall slender long haired boy over there. His name is Tristan Parques. '' Tristan looks up from his locker to see Abbey so he gives her a smile and a small wave. A guy with a leather jacket carrying a slushie bumped into her almost knocking her into a locker. ''What a jerk? I wonder why he is carrying that slushie? Abbey watches the guy walk up to a girl with her red hair pulled up wearing grey skinny jeans with a black under shirt with a grey vest. I know what is about to happen. Its things like I hate about some of the students here. Abbey shake her as she watched the guy bully the girl. '' '' ---------------------------------------- In his leather jacket and rimed beanie Christian Hawk struts down the hallway carrying a red slushie towards his target. I wouldn’t be a badass if I didn’t welcome the new students correctly, now would I? Christian stops in front of his target. He looks around to make sure that there were no teachers around. “Look what we have here! A new student looking to be picked on,” Christian says. Dia turns around to face Christian. “Do I look like I want to be picked on? And just because I’m the new kid on the block doesn’t mean I want to be,” Dia points out,” And technically speaking I’m not a new student because I was a student two years ago.” Christian has a what the fuck type of look plastered on his face. He takes a second to think about his move. “Whatever,” Christian says as he lets the slushie fly at Dia. She gasps as the cold sticky icey liquid hits her face. “Welcome to McKinley!” Christian walks away leaving Dia standing there with the red slushie dripping off her. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dia stood in the girl’s restroom cleaning herself up. Who knew that those drinks could be weapons? The door opens behind Dia but she couldn’t see who it was because she had closed her eyes from washing her face. “Are you ok?” asks the person who walked in. Dia opened her eyes to see the same blonde that had bumped into her going into the assembly earlier in the day. “Hot water works the best,” the blonde states. This isn’t awkward at all. I’m thinking that it’s the jocks and some of the rebels that do use the slushies as a tool of torture. So why is this cheerleader helping me. Ok now my head hurts because of this train of thought. The blonde wets a paper towel and hands it to Dia. “Abigail but you can call me Abbey,” the blonde says as she watches Dia use the towel. “Dia,” Dia says as she finishes up using the towel. “Well, I will be seeing you around, Dia,” Abbey says as she turns to leave. Then she turns back around with a smile. “You look like you would be interested in the school paper you should check it out.” Dia watches as Abbey leaves. Well she is interestingly kind for a cheerleader. Was I in the twilight zone? ---------------------------------------------------- Later Harvie Wilson leaned against his locker waiting for his best friend Abbey when he spotted the new teacher posting a piece of paper on the club’s board. I’ve got a feeling that this year is going to be interesting. I heard through the grape vine that one of my old friends is back in town. '' Harvie pushes himself away from the lockers and makes his way to the board to see what the paper said. ''Glee Club sounds interesting. But I have a feeling it would be social suicide. “HARVARD!” Harvie turns around to see that old friend coming towards him. “DIA!” Dia stops beside Harvie. She leans in to see what he had been looking at. “Oh sweet Glee Club! You should join with me,” Dia says to Harvie as she keeps looking at the paper. Dia drags Harvie towards the room that the paper says to go to audition. “What is glee club anyway?” She hasn’t changed a bit. I so have a plan this will be amazing. Dia slows down so she could explain to Harvie what it was. “Glee club is basically show choir,” Dia says as they reach the choir room, “If you want I can go first.” Harvie nods as they enter the choir room. Holly is the one to look up first. “Well hello. Welcome to the auditions for the Glee Club,” Holly says excitedly. Harvie moves to stand behind Dia, which causes her to chuckle. “I’m Dia Grace. And this shy guy behind me is Harvie Wilson,” Dia says gesturing towards Harvie. Dia hands Harvie her bag as he goes to stand off to the side. “Show me what you got, kid.” Dia whispered to the band her song. They start as she takes hold of the mic. “''Oh baby dont you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go? You set my soul alight, You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole, Supermassive black hole, Glaciers melting in the dead of night, And the superstars sucked into the supermassive, Glaciers melting in the dead of night, And the superstars sucked into the supermassive''.” Dia looks at Holly and Mr. Shue who were smiling then at Harvie. “''Glaciers melting in the dead of night, And the superstars sucked into the supermassive, You set my soul alight, Glaciers melting in the dead of night, And the superstars sucked into the supermassive, Supermassive black hole, Supermassive black hole, Supermassive black hole.”'' Dia bows when she finishes. Harvie smiles as Holly and Mr. Shue clap. Who knew she had a voice like that? The two of them are gonna be perfect together. “Harvie? Are you going to audition?” “Oh yeah sorry,” Harvie says snapping out of his daze. He qued the band. “Psychic spies from China. Try to steal your mind's elation. Little girls from Sweden. Dream of silver screen quotations. And if you want these kind of dreams, It's Californication. It's the edge of the world And all of western civilization, The sun may rise in the East, At least it settles in the final location, It's understood that Hollywood, Sells Californication.” Harvie seemed to loosen up a little at this point. Dia smiled at him for encouragement. “Pay your surgeon very well , To break the spell of aging , Celebrity skin is this your chin, Or is that war your waging , First born unicorn, Hard core soft porn, Dream of Californication, Dream of Californication, Marry me girl be my fairy to the world, Be my very own constellation, A teenage bride with a baby inside, Getting high on information , And buy me a star on the boulevard , It's Californication , Space may be the final frontier , But it's made in a Hollywood basement , Cobain can you hear the spheres , Singing songs off station to station , And Alderon's not far away, It's Californication.” “Looks like we have our first two members,” Mr. Shue says with a huge smile as Dia and Harvie stood in front of him. ---------------------------------------------- The next day Abbey and Harvie both take their seats in the room that was made for the school paper staff. Harvie leans over to Abbey. “So did you tell her about the school paper,” whispers Harvie. “Who?” “You know who,” Harvie replies, “The cute nerd girl you were checking out after Christian slushied her.” Abbey was about to answer when Mr. Manny, the paper supervisor and Jamie Nash, Abbey’s long time rival, walked in. “Ugh! I thought she wouldn’t want to be in here this year,” whispers Harvie to Abbey. “Alright, kiddos, its a new year. I’ve got two things that must be discussed today. First off new year means new chief editor. So anyone want to volunteer.” “I do,” Jamie said from her seat. Mr. Manny writes her name on the board. He looks around for more volunteers. “Abbey will, too,” Harvie blurts out. Mr. Manny looks at Abbey, who nods. “Mr. Manny, she has other activities she is involved in,” Jamie says annoyed. “Well if she feels that she can handle it. Okay we will vote next week on who should be in the position.” Jamie shakes her head as Harvie smiles widely. “Why did you do that?” “Because the next thing is gonna make this much more interesting,” Harvie responds. Mr. Manny clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. “The next piece of business is this year we are going viral along with our actual paper. So we will have a staff of four people: Harvie and two others plus...” Dia walks in which interrupts Mr. Manny. She gives an apologetic look. “Dia Grace will be our computer specialist for the site,” Mr. Manny finishes as he gestures to Dia. Abbey smiles as she looks up at Dia as she sits down in the only empty seat which was next to Abbey. Dia returns the smile. As Mr. Manny continues to talk Jamie keeps trying to get Dia’s attention. “Alright, Kiddos, have a great night,” Mr. Manny dismisses them. ------------------------------------------ Dia was at her locker emptying her messenger bag when Jamie walked up to her. “You look good, DG,” says Jamie. Dia bites the inside of her cheek before answering. “Yeah two years will do that so a person.” Jamie smiled sweetly. “Don’t Jamie. Don’t try it.” Dia leaves her standing there. Abbey had been at her locker with Harvie watching Dia and Jamie. “What’s up with them?” “You do like her!” “She is adorable. I will admit that,” Abbey says as she pulled out some books. Neither of them noticed as Jamie walks up. “Abbey, if I were you I wouldn’t mess with my toys if you don’t want your secret to come out,” Jamie says as she walks by. “Toys,” Abbey asks Harvie but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Anyway, you must come to audition for Glee Club.” Abbey does a double take because this was something she wasn’t used to him saying. That is new from him. He must have hit his head or something because I just can’t wrap my head around him saying that. I just can’t. It’s not possible. Harvie motions for Abbey to follow him. She hesitates but then she follows him. They are greeted when they arrive. “You know Dia. This is Mr. Shue and Holly, they are the directors of the Glee Club,” Harvie says as he introduces them. Abbey and Dia make eye contact for a brief second but not without Harvie noticing. “So, Abbey are you going to audition,” asks Dia. “Yeah, I guess since I’m here,” Abbey replies. They all smile in joy. They give her the floor so she could show them what she had. “Your beautiful eyes, Stare right into my eyes, and sometimes I think of you late at night, I don't know why, i want to be somewhere where you are, I want to be where. You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine, So baby, make me fly, My heart has never felt this way before, I'm looking through your, I'm looking through your eyes, I wake up, I'm alive In only a little while... I'll cry, Cause you're my lullaby SO baby come hold me tight cause I-I I want to be everything you need, I want to be where...” Harvie glances over to try to see if he could see Dia’s facial expressions but much to his disappointment she had none. “Just as long as you're mine, I'll be your everything tonight, Let me love you, kiss you, Oh baby let me miss you, Let me see your, Dream about, Dream about, Dream about your eyes, Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes.” Abbey smiles as she finishes. Curse you Harvie you are smarter than I thought. That was fun. Thanks, bro. '' Harvie runs up and grabs Abbey into a hug. From her seat Dia gives her a thumbs up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Christian sits outside of Mr. Figgins’ office waiting for his punishment for slushing Dia. ''“Taxi driver, Be my shrink for the hour, Leave the meter, running, Its rush hour, So take the streets if you wanna, Just outrun the demons could you, He said Allah Hu Akbar, I told him don’t curse me, But boy you need prayer, I guess it couldn’t hurt me, If it brings me to my knees, It’s a bad religion, This unrequited love, To me its nothing but a one man cult, And cyanide in my styrofoam cup, I could never make him love me, Never make him love me, Love me love me love me love me, Love me love me, Love me love me love me love.” Christian looks up to see Mr. Figgins motions for Christian to enter the office. Christian zones out as Mr. Figgins explains what his punishment was. “Taxi driver I swear i’ve got three lives ''Balanced on my head like steak knives'' I can’t tell you the truth about my disguise I can’t trust no one And you say Allah Hu Akbar I told him don’t curse me But boy you need prayer I guessed it couldn’t hurt me If it brings me to my knees It’s a bad religion Unrequited love To me its nothing but a one man cult And cyanide in my styrofoam cup I could never make him love me Never make him love me No no It’s a it’s a bad religion To be in love with Someone who could never love you Only bad only bad religion Could have me feeling the way I do.” “Mister Hawk did you hear me?” Christian shook his head in response. “Mr. Hawk you will join the Glee Club. No ifs, ands or buts,” Mr. Figgins repeats. Christian slumps in his chair regretting his actions. ---------------------------------------------- Mr. Shue and Holly stand in front of Abbey, Christian, Dia and Harvie the next day in the choir room. “This is a good start. Isn’t it, Will,” asks Holly. “At first I thought this wasn’t going to work. To tell you the truth I had my doubts,” Mr. Shue replies. Abbey raises her hand before Holly and Mr. Shue could continue their conversation. “Yes, Abbey?” “My boyfriend would like to audition,” Abbey replies. Out of the corner of Harvie’s eye he could see Dia look towards the floor. Tristan walks in and stands by Abbey. Nice Abbey. Thank you for messing up with my plan. THANK YOU! “More the merrier,” Holly says as she smiles. Everyone seats in a seat, Holly and Mr. Shue in the front along with Harvie and Abbey with Christian and Dia in the back. “Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges My feet are still sore, my back's on the fringes We tore up the walls, we slept on couches We lifted this house, we lifted this house Fire crackers in the east, my car parked south Your hands on my cheeks, your shoulder in my mouth I was up against the wall, on the west mezzanine We rattle this town, we rattle this scene Oh Anna Sun, Oh Anna Sun.” Tristan spins in place before continuing. “What do you know, this house is falling part'' What can I say, this house is falling apart We got no money but we got a heart--- We're gonna rattle this ghost town This house is falling apart Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges My feet are still sore, my back's on the fringes We were up against the wall, on the west mezzanine We rattle this town, we rattle this scene Oh Anna Sun,Oh Anna Sun.” “What do you know, this house is falling apart What can I say, this house is falling apart We got no money but we got a heart-- We're gonna rattle this ghost town Do you know this house is falling apart What can I say, this house is falling apart We got no money but we got a heart--- We're gonna rattle this ghost town This house is falling apart.” He jumps on to the piano. “This house is falling apart Live my life without, station wagon rides Fumbling round the back Not one seat belt on Wait for summer time Coming up for air, Now it's all a wash Now it's all a wash Live my life without, coming up for air, now it's all a wash, I want everyone, Racing down that hill I am faster than you Wait for summer time Wait for summer time, Oh Anna Sun!,Oh Anna Sun, Sun, What do you know, this house is falling apart What can I say, this house is falling apart We got no money but we got a heart-- We're gonna rattle this ghost town Do you know this house is falling apart What can I say, this house is falling apart We got no money but we got a heart,We're gonna rattle this ghost town This house is falling apart! This house is falling apart! This house is falling apart! We're gonna rattle this ghost town This house is falling apart! This house is falling apart!” Tristan jumps down into a bow. “Wow!” Mr. Shue and Holly look at each other with a knowing look. “And we begin anew,” Mr. Shue says with a smile. The End! Category:Series Premiere Category:Season One Episode Category:Episode